Talk:North Dakota
poor north killed by his sister just for his AI oh and how come south didnt get one cant remeber King692 20:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Error What idiot can't tell the difference between right and left? North's body is clearly on the left in that picture of his corpse, and you can't have a 'far right' of a picture with that few people. You can stop whining about it and do it yourself :) And sign your posts. please. CyrusArc 22:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Recovery Why on Washingtons page does it list North as Recovery Three? You know what, you're right. I don't remember it being said he was Recovery Three. It's likely someone's speculation as South is Recovery Two with the next number being Three.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) May I ask where it has been stated that he is Recovery Three? If its not justified I'm taking it down.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I only added the template because there was a link to his page on there. Checked throughout the history... it was a somewhat new editor.... who is notorious for adding speculation. Has been warned and is now blocked.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright, good. I wasn't trying to cause trouble, just added it because I thought maybe one of you guys added it. Don't worry I get it. I would have done the same if I was you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope nobody minds me being a grammar Nazi, I just don't have anything else to do right now. Ironic as it's the summer holiday. Jackleton, Baron of the Binoculars. 18:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Betrayal Was it ever said how South betrayed her brother, or are we supposed to invent our own versions for our minds? 00:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. It was in fact stated that South betrayed her brother. I believe it was stated at the end of Recovery 1. CyrusArc 01:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh I know she did, I was just wondering if we knew how she betrayed him. 03:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, she put him in a position to be killed. We don't know who killed him, or why. But we do know South was the reason he was killed, but not his killer. It was implied that the Meta killed North we just don't the way he was killed.--General Jean 20:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) well i guess the answer to my question is no. i was wondering if knew that, say, south had led the meta to them, or had shot north in the foot to make sure he couldn't run away when the meta showed up. but thanks anyway. 01:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh, it's still speculation that Meta killed North. Even though likely, he could've been easily killed by someone else. Either way its death by proxy The Videx We stand together until the end- Woodrow Wilson 22:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Advanced Motion Tracker? Okay, can anyone actually point to a line in the show that says that North has an "Advanced Motion Tracker"? I haven't seen anything. I've seen the idea of him having that as his enhancement, but when I ask how someone knows that, they can never give a shred of evidence. Bdadams13 01:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first off, sign your posts, it's a general wikia rule. And second, Washington made a remark about it when interrogating South on North's death in Recovery One.Pwndulquiorra 01:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I just realized that I had forgotten to do that. But he never said it was advanced in any way. He said, word for word "What I don't get is the motion tracker. Noone can get by one of those while they're active. You sure you don't have anything in your logs? ... South. You with me? South!" He asked South whether she had anything in her tracker logs. Also, in Recon he tells the Blues to watch their trackers for the Meta, and in Recreation, Simmons tells Donut and Lopez to keep an eye on their trackers as well. I don't see anything here that shows that North had anything special with his motion tracker. P.S. Not sure what's going on with my text here, and I can't seem to fix it. Bdadams13 01:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that happens sometimes if you hit certain keys by accident while you're typing. As for your explanation, I'm going to pass off your argument to one of Admins now, since I don't have very much access to Red vs. Blue information other than the episodes and, if they have a reason for the Enhanced Motion Tracker, then they probably know something. So I suggest you wait a bit until one of them responds; hopefully Sniper, he's really good at explaining.Pwndulquiorra 01:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I believe it was in one of the commentaries, however I may be wrong.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I have the DVDs, I could listen to see if I can find anything. As for resources, a fan from the RT site by the name of DiMono transcribes every episode and posts it to his website, Roostertooths.com. If you don't already know about this site, you should check it out. Thanks for looking into this. Bdadams13 20:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Picture on Death Section It says that North's body is the right one, it's actually the left one, the armor colors of North and South were switched in Season 9 and 10. 18:44, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Talk" with South The article here states that Texas "approached North, seeking assistance to liberate the Alpha" at some point between episodes. I don't think there's any stated evidence for that: I think North and South both arrived to find Texas and simply reacted differently. South Dakota attacked due to her pent up jealousy and as revenge for her humiliation at the hands of Texas and Carolina. North and Theta, on the other hand, came to the conclusion that Texas wasn't the real psycho onboard the Mother of Invention and allowed her to continue. His sister was a higher priority to him than Tex. 20:33, October 17, 2012 (UTC)